


Sing You Sinners

by Ram423



Series: Somewhere Only We Know sister fic [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Have fun everyone lmao, I'll add more as they appear - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Never written smut before, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, so we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram423/pseuds/Ram423
Summary: The sister fic to Somewhere Only We Know! All future NSFW content will be in this fic and it will run parallel to the main fic. It can be read without following SOWK but will probably make more sense if you read it alongside. That being said, the reverse is also true, as this fic has no bearing on the story of Somewhere Only We Know.





	1. Rhythm of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired by Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's. Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFc51NQHDCE

“Hey, can I... stay with you?” David asks as you sit on the couch of the counselors cabin. “I... need you tonight.” 

“Of course you can stay with me, David.” You give him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Cupping your face in his hand, he returns a sweet kiss to your lips. 

Pulling away, he looks at you bashfully as a light blush creeps across his face. You smile.

“What?”

“I just...really like kissing you, is all.”

“Well you know,” you say playfully, “I kinda like it when you kiss me.” You plant your lips on his and hold them there, feeling as he eventually places his hands on your hips. Leaning into him, you deepen the kiss and throw your arms around his neck. He begins to run his hands up and down the sides of your body, never straying too far up or down, but enough to get you flustered.

David wanted you badly- he needed you in more ways than one. He needed the closeness of you and grew red at the idea of you beneath him. David was inexperienced when it came to the actual act, but he was finally ready to give it a shot, provided you wanted him. He would never force it, but if you wanted it, he would be more than happy to oblige. He decided to try his luck. 

The kiss deepens again as he guides you from your position on the couch to straddle him, and you feel his tongue lick at your lips asking for entry. The things this man was doing to you. You open your mouth to meet him and a small battle of dominance begins. You eventually give in and let him explore you, releasing a small moan as he did. David did not miss it.

You feel him feel him slowly moving his hands down your sides again until they land on your waist, the contact only heating you up more. Taking it as a sign, you begin to grind on him, earning you a quiet moan.

_ Fuck _ you think. That was a turn on. Pulling away momentarily, you saw David’s eyes had glazed over just a little bit and his face turned a deep red in color. He was panting slightly, not ready for the closeness to end. He pulls you into another deep kiss, prompting you to continue grinding on his pelvis. You feel him beginning to stiffen beneath you, and with a strength you didn’t know he possessed, he managed to flip you on your back and leaned over you- one arm by your head, the other resting on your hip while his waist kept your thighs apart, all while never letting his lips leave your own.

“W-wait,” you say, pulling away suddenly, “are you sure you want to do this?” You didn’t want to push him into it, especially if he was in such an emotionally vulnerable state. He gives you a reassuring smile before leaning back down for a much gentler kiss.

“I’m sure. Do you?”

“Yes, David.” You looked around at the common area of the cabin before speaking again. “But maybe not here.” 

“Y-yeah.” He stands up and offers you his hand. Taking it, you quickly pull him into your room and make your way to the bed. You climb on top of him as he lays down and continue where you left off on the couch. Placing your arms on either side of his head, you quickly move your mouth back to his, kissing him roughly.  You could feel yourself getting wetter the more you moved your hips against his- every one of his small moans driving you crazy. 

You grasp the bottom of his shirt and slowly begin to peel it off of him, revealing his chest to you in the process. Smirking, you make your way back to his head acting like you were going to kiss him, but your lips find his neck instead.

“Ngh. Gah~” His whimpers let you know you’d hit a sweet spot which you assault with your tongue. You suck on his neck and he gasps, holding you close as he releases a loud groan of pleasure. You leave the spot, happy with the hickey you left him with, and feel him playing with the bottom of your shirt. You sit up as he pulls it off of you and tosses it on the floor leaving you in your bra and shorts. 

David takes you and flips you on your back again; this time it was his turn to make you squirm. He followed the same path you did on his neck making you buck your hips and arch your back. 

“D-david,” you breathed. He was setting you on fire and he didn’t even realize it. Moving his hands behind your back, he began to fiddle with the clasps on your bra. You giggled slightly as he struggled, ultimately helping him unclip it. You remove it and toss it with your shirt giving David a full view of your bare chest. 

“Like you you see?” You winked and put your arms above your head, letting him see as much as he wanted. He looked you up and down before his eyes fell on yours again.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

_ O-oh.  _ That wasn’t the reaction you were expecting. You were suddenly very bashful. He leaned into you again, kissing you tenderly. He soon broke it, asking “C-can I…?” as he glanced down at your chest and back to you again. You take his hand and plant it firmly on your breast, causing you both to blush. He massages you as you writhe in pleasure from the contact.

You suddenly feel his hand slip and graze your nipple. “Aaah~” The unexpected contact sent a jolt from your chest straight to your heat. Noticing your reaction, David grabbed your breasts and started rubbing your nipples with his thumbs, watching your reactions carefully. Eventually, he took a chance and placed his mouth on one, licking it with his tongue. He was rewarded with you grabbing the back of his head and moaning loudly.

His mouth pleasured your breasts for a while, sucking and licking your nipples as you moaned his name- your sex getting wetter with every passing moment. Making his way back to your lips, you felt his hand slowly make its way down the side of your body, stopping just as it hit the waistline of your shorts. You nodded as you continued to kiss him, giving him the permission he needed to sneak his hand into your panties. His hand searched in your wetness for a minute before he found your clit. Slowly, he began to rub it in circles, causing you to cry his name. You melted beneath his touch as his fingers slowly worked their magic on you. David was careful to watch your every reaction as he did so- partly because he wanted to make sure he was doing it right, mostly because he didn’t want to miss a single second of you.

Eventually, you were unable to take the heat from your shorts anymore and pulled them off along with your underwear, the cool air of the room offering little relief from the fever that was currently radiating from between your legs. David stopped again as he looked at your now revealed slit as rivers of your wetness fell from it. His hand almost instinctively moved to his crotch only to find it still covered by his shorts. You gave him a seductive smile before switching places with him again.

Placing him on his back, you slowly unzip his shorts and pull them down with his boxers, allowing you to get your first look at his cock: it was disproportionately thick compared to his lanky body, and much longer than you’d expected. A small mound of hair was above it, the same color as his head. He was already starting to leak precum.

You take his member and begin to stroke it, watching as David’s head falls back deeper into the pillows. Moving between his legs, you look up at him as you place your mouth to the tip, slowly moving down the length. Moving back up, you continue to get steadily faster as you bob your head up and down on his cock. He looks at you with his cheeks aflame and eyes half lidded before falling back onto the pillows. You feel his hand rest on the back of your head, prompting you to take more of him. You gladly comply and take all of it in your mouth, deepthroating him. 

“_-____,” he moans as you reach the base of his cock, making you shiver. You continue to suck him off, moving up and down while using your tongue to lick the head and shaft. Your efforts were rewarded with his hips bucking up to meet you as your name repeatedly slips past his lips. Loving the sounds he was making, you move your hand to between your own legs and slip your fingers inside yourself, rubbing that special spot that made you whimper.

He suddenly pulls you off him, panting and leaving you confused until you look him over. Cock twitching, face scrunched up, and ragged breathing all gave away the fact that he had come close. Letting him catch his breath momentarily, you lay down on top of him and kiss him gently. 

With your head in his hand, he flips you over once more and positions himself between your legs. You give each other sheepish smiles as he asks, “A-are you ready?”

“Take me, David.” You whisper into his ear before kissing him.

Slowly, he slipped himself inside you and you gasped as you felt every inch of him penetrate your walls. Once he was fully inside, he paused to give you time to adjust, but you didn’t need it. You wanted him to start moving immediately, so you rocked your hips forward prompting him to start moving his own. He went slowly at first, and you enjoyed the feeling of him inside your tight walls. With every thrust, the knot in your stomach got tighter and tighter, coiling in on itself as David pushed himself into you.

He picked up the pace slightly and you felt yourself grow tighter around his cock. Suddenly, he hit your g-spot and you screamed in pleasure. With a newfound passion, David hit it again. And again. And again. Your eyes rolled back into your head as he continued pounding away at your g-spot. Every time he hit it, a new wave of pleasure wracked you body making you unable to think straight. At that point, the only thing on your mind was what was happening between your legs. Without realizing it, your hips had started moving to meet his and he reach down to grab your hips to steady himself. He continued his passionate thrusting until you felt yourself about to cum.

“David!” you cried as you contracted around him. He kept thrusting into you, making you go crazy. Tears began to prick the corners of your eyes as his cock slipped in and out of your tight slit. He kissed your neck again, causing you to throw your head back in a desperate gasp. Moving his hand to your breast, he pinched your nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. He kept his pace steady as his hips continued to slap against your own - the slick noises of your wetness being thrust into filled the room as David’s cock spread you wide open. You wrapped your legs around him as you felt yourself cumming for the second time that night, trembling beneath his slender form. 

“F-fuck,” you said as he pressed on, moaning as you felt your walls quiver around his long member. Pulling away from you, he placed both hands by your shoulders and looked at your face as it contorted in pleasure. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up to kiss him. He moved his arms to embrace you and you fell back onto the bed again, lips pressed together in a passionate embrace.

His thrusting got more erratic the longer he continued, and you knew he was close. Your voice was lost in the back of your throat, not that you would find it with David’s lips on your own. You were completely wrapped in each other as you felt him spill himself inside you, coating your inner walls white with his cum. He moaned into your mouth as every small thrust brought more fluid out of him. You felt his hot cum filling you up and you wanted every drop of it.

When he finished, David tenderly pulled himself out of you releasing a shuddering breath, and you felt his and your juices spilling out. He rolled onto his back and placed his elbow over his face while you struggled to catch your breath. Both of you were completely spent from the experience.

“W-wow.” He panted.

“Yeah. Wow.”

The two of you take a moment to compose yourselves and clean up before falling into bed again, holding each other. You were still naked- why bother with clothes after all that anyway? David kissed your head tenderly before pulling the blankets over the two of you, bringing his arm around you again once they were on. Facing him, you take a moment just to gaze into each other’s eyes. 

“That was amazing,” you tell him. “I didn’t expect you to know your way around so well.” You wink and he blushes, giving you a sheepish smile. 

“Uh, beginner’s luck?” He gave you an awkward, toothy chuckle as his words sank in.

“David, you’re a virgin?”

“I was, I guess.” He gave you another tender smile before he kissed you. “I’m glad it was you.” You blushed and put your forehead against his.

“I am, too. You were wonderful.”

The two of you fall asleep wrapped tightly in a loving embrace. 


	2. Peacock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by Peacock by Katy Perry. Check it out here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8giOAWtQ4g
> 
> If you follow sowk, this takes place sometime during the week of chapter 40. If not, have a fun little oneshot.

David had officially been in the shower too damn long. You didn’t mind having to wait a short amount of time for him to get out- it was something that happened pretty regularly. But almost 20 minutes? That’s just uncalled for. 

“Come on David, you’re going to use all the hot water! You  _ know  _ there isn’t enough to hoard it.”

“J-just a minute. I’ll be, ah, out soon!”

“You said that ten minutes ago!”

“S-sorry!”

You sigh, frustrated, and lean against the door. At this rate your shower was going to be absolutely freezing cold and there was nothing you could do about it.

_ Or is there? _ A small voice popped into the back of your head giving you a rather  _ impish _ thought. Ever since you and David had started dating, you’d only seen him naked once- the night you’d slept together. 

_ Doesn’t have to be sexual. Just pop in, shower, and leave him to whatever he’s doing in there _ . You decided to test your luck. Pressing your ear against the door, you listened to find the shower still on and loud enough to (hopefully) muffle the sound of it opening. Slowly, you twisted the knob to find David had left it unlocked.

_ Oh David, so trusting.  _ Quietly, you slunk your way inside the bathroom and closed the door behind you. David hadn’t said anything so you assumed he hadn’t heard you. Setting your stuff down on the counter, you quickly begin to undress.

“Ah~.” David’s voice audiated from behind the curtain and you froze. Had he heard you? “Mmph.” More noise but that certainly wasn’t from him realizing you were in the bathroom. “_____.” Your name was on his tongue as a small, needy groan. 

_ Yep, that was a moan. Ohhhhh shit. _ Your mind began to wander to the night you’d been intimate and how long he’d lasted, despite it being his first time. _ No wonder he’s taking so damn long. _

Another small moan came from behind the curtain and it was the moment of truth for you. Do you leave him to his self-love?

_ Or do you get in there and join him? _ Without you realizing it, your body had grown a bit hotter and you were slightly wet in between your legs. The knowledge that he was not only jacking off, but getting off to the thought of you was a total turn on. You knew what you wanted, so you wrapped your towel around yourself in a way that showed off your legs and hips seductively, but still covered your top and bottom.

“Mind if I join you, Davey?” you ask in what you hoped was a sultry voice and not a nervous one.

David froze when he heard your voice. You were in the bathroom with him. How long had you been there? Had you heard him? He peaked around the shower curtain absolutely mortified and saw you standing there in your towel leaving  _ just _ enough to the imagination to make him twitch. Pulling his head back in, he pressed his back against the shower wall breathing rapidly as his loins throbbed with want.

You were surprised by his reaction and you felt kind of bad. You’d be embarrassed too if someone had walked in on you like that. You bite your bottom lip, unsure of yourself. “Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want-”

“C-come in. It’s ok.”

“David are you sure? You don’t need to for my sake-”

“I’m sure.” His voice was tight. “Just come in from the back.”

You drop your towel and do as he says, finding him facing away from you once you’re in. You don’t mind, David’s back was subtly muscular despite his small frame. You press yourself against it and wrap your arms around the front of him, one hand landing on each of his pecs. He tenses up and you let him go quickly- maybe you were a bit too worked up for this.

“Can I wash your back?” you ask, trying to get him to relax a little.

“S-sure.”

Grabbing the soap, you begin to work it into suds as you rub it on his back. Your heat began to throb slightly as you ran your hands over his muscles- God he was attractive. David began to relax a little as your hands massaged him- the contact was really soothing. You smiled as you felt him get less tense.

You decide to press your luck a little more and press your chest against his back again, making sure he felt your breasts on him. He didn’t immediately tense up, which was a good sign, so you kept going. Keeping yourself flushed against his back, you once again reach your hands around him and plant a few kisses on the back of his neck. You watch as he turns red and tries his best to suppress a moan.

“I heard you earlier, David,” you whisper into his ear. 

He turns even redder, “Y-you did?”

“Mhm,” you begin to rub your hands across his chest, “it got me a little excited.” Looking over his shoulder, you see his fully erect cock twitching- waiting to be touched. You slowly run your hands down the front of his body and stop right above his groin, teasing him only slightly.

“Can I-”

“ _ Please, _ ” he whimpers, desperate for your touch. 

Grabbing his erection, you slowly begin to stroke the length of him, enjoying the way his body was reacting. You could feel him pulsing and twitching in your hand as you pumped, small shivers wracking his body as you worked him. You latched your lips onto the side of his neck earning you a loud moan. He put his hands up to his mouth, embarrassed, but you removed them. 

“I want to hear every noise you make,” you whisper in his ear, and he whimpers a little.

You turn him around and kiss him deeply before leaving a trail of kisses down the front of his body not stopping until you were on your knees in front of him. He watched you as you made your way down- his eyes glazed over and face red with lust. He wanted this  _ badly. _

You lick his head and he sucks in air through his teeth at the contact. Planting your lips on the tip, you slowly put him in your mouth and move forward until you found yourself at the base. You pull back out until only the tip is in your mouth and repeat the process a few times, making him buck and whimper at the feeling.

“F-faster,” he stutters. You smirk and really begin to work him- moving your head faster and faster as you run your tongue all over the length of his cock. Moving your hand between your legs, you begin to rub your clit in circles, loving the feeling of David’s dick in your mouth and the sounds he was making. He delicately placed his hands on the back of your hand and bucked a little into your mouth while you fingered yourself. 

“Oh God yes, _____, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” His words set you on fire as you suck him. You looked up at him and saw his head leaning back slightly, eyes closed in concentration and pleasure. “Don’t stop.” 

David looked down briefly to watch you. Your hair had gotten wet from the water and it was slicked back out of your face. You were looking up at him with an intensity that damn near killed him and when he saw where you hand was, he lost all coherent thought.

“Ahh~ _____, don’t stop. I’m so close.” His needy whines only made you press on further. You wanted him to cum for you.

“I’m- I’m cumming,” he moaned, and you kept your mouth on him as you felt and tasted hot, salty ropes of cum shoot out from his cock. Closing your eyes, you listened to him moan in pleasure as you swallowed as much as you could. It was a big load- he’d been edging himself for a while, but you loved the way he tasted.

With a shaky breath, he gingerly pulled himself out of you. You wink at him as you wipe away what little cum had landed on the corners of your mouth before standing up and holding him as he catches his breath, proud of yourself for turning him into a blushing, shaking mess.

Once he’d come back to himself, he ran his hand through his damp hair. “You’re _ really  _ good at that.” You give him a bit of a smirk before holding him again.

He feels you rubbing your legs together slightly and the realization forces him to look at you. “Wait, did you?”

“Well, no but it’s ok-” you were cut off by him kissing you deeply. It caught you off guard but you relaxed into it once the initial shock wore off.  He slowly moved his hand lower down your back until it landed on your ass. He squeezed it slightly before tracing your leg, prompting you to bring it up to his hip. He pulled out of the kiss, leaving a single thread of spit between your hungry lips.

“It’s not ok,” he whispers into your ear. “Gotta make it fair.” His lips find your neck and you gasp, a small whimper escaping you when you exhale. He releases your leg and persuades your body to press itself against the shower wall. Kissing you again, he grasps one of your breasts and rubs your nipple with his thumb. You moan into his kiss and he gets a little rougher with it, taking it and pinching it just the slightest bit.  

“Ah~ David.” You grab the back of his head out of instinct from the pain and pleasure of the sensation. You suddenly feel his other hand between your legs, teasing your clit. You spread them open a little to give him better access and he uses his fingers to rub it in slow circles. He kisses you again as he uses his hands to pleasure your body, but you wanted more.

“P-put them inside,” you breath. David moves his fingers from your clit and slides two inside your wet pussy, making you moan at the contact. He moves them in and out of your slick walls, quickly picking up the pace as you whimper. Your pussy is absolutely dripping from his contact- fingers moving in and out at a speed not possible from his hips. 

His fingers suddenly graze your g-spot and you throw your head back in a sharp gasp. Using your reaction as a guideline, David finds the sensitive spot again and watches as your eyes roll back in your head. With a newfound passion, he works the spot with the same speed and intensity that he’d had when just pushing his fingers in and out of you. The sudden change causes you to release a guttural moan as David’s fingers pound into you relentlessly. 

He drops to his knees and puts his face near your heat, your scent intoxicating. 

“Oh God yes David please.” The words were barely out of your mouth before you felt his tongue on your clit, licking away as your legs threaten to give out beneath you. 

He watched as your breathing began to get more and more ragged the longer he was down on you. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but judging on your reaction, he was doing something right. He suddenly felt your hands on the back of his head.

“David, I’m gonna-” you were cut off by your own orgasm as it tore through your body. Your vision went white as David helped you through it, fingers slowly coming to a stop as your walls convulsed around them. You heaved a huge sigh of relief and hung your head, eyes closed and legs trembling beneath you. 

“Fuck, David,” you breathed. “You sure you’re a virgin?”

He gave you a small smile as he stood up. “Not anymore, remember?” 

You wrapped your arms around each other, enjoying the warm water and the satisfaction of the afterglow. 

“I think this is my favorite part of it all, though,” he admits, and you kiss him. “I suppose I should probably let you get to your own shower now.” You both giggle before he kisses your forehead and steps out of the shower. 

You’d just put the shampoo in your hair when the water turned cold.

_ God. Damnit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campe Diem? More like Campe do'im.


	3. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by "Bloom" by the paper kites.Check it out here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4XdnD5c334

After ensuring that all your campers had been taken care of and were resting in their tents for the night, you grabbed David by the wrist and sped off towards the counselors cabin, both of you giddy for what was to come.

As soon as the door latched, you were on each other- a hungry, painfully longing kiss connecting the two of you your as hands and arms find their way around each other. David wastes no time before he picks you up bridal style and carries you down the hall, kicking open the door to his room once he reaches it. You don’t even bother opening your eyes as your lips never part from each other. You run your hand up and down his cheek, enjoying the slightly scratchy feeling his clean-shaven face makes against your palm as you rubbed it against the grain. 

You’d missed each other- there was no question there- but you were surprised at  _ just _ how much you’d missed being with David.. Though, you suppose you shouldn’t be all that surprised- you’d been in love with him for months now. But tonight you’d finally managed to tell him that. And tonight, you were all his.

David sets you down for only the slightest moment to unzip your dress and you let it fall to the floor exposing your bra and underwear to the man you loved  As soon as it had fallen from your figure, David laid you down on his bed and started fumbling with his vest, frantically trying to get it unbuttoned. He was nervous and excited and flustered and hungry and in love- he was doing all he could not to launch himself at you right there and then. Finally he managed to get the vest off and started on his undershirt, straddling you on the bed and kissing you again as his fingers flew their way down the buttons. He shrugged it off as soon as it was open and felt your hands running up and down his chest, shivering at the contact.  _ God  _ he’d missed you. He’d missed you so much it hurt. But now, as his lips were on yours in a passionate, desperate kiss, and he couldn’t picture himself with anyone else in the world. You were his again, and David would be damned if he was going to let you go anytime soon. 

You were quick to unclasp your bra and toss it onto the ground, and guided David’s calloused hands to your breasts, gasping slightly as he massaged them. He knew just how to make you whimper despite not having been together long, and you wondered if it was because he was good at reading people or if it was because you were easy to read. You didn’t mind either way and let out a breathy exhale as his lips trailed their way down your collar bone.

“Come to the edge of the bed,” he said as he moved off of you, and you do as he says. He now bent over you as your legs dangled off the edge, David pressed between them. Slowly, he made his way down the length of your body until he was on his knees in front of you. He gently hooked a finger underneath the waistband of your underwear and slipped them off of you, reveling in the sight of your exposed heat.

You blushed as you felt him begin to kiss your inner thighs- the tender, intimate contact of his soft lips had you excited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his tongue finds your inner folds and you let out a soft groan. You feel him lick his way up, searching for the little bead of flesh that made you unravel and make a sharp gasp when he finally finds it. He works it, concentrating all his efforts into dancing his tongue all around your sensitive clit and feels your thighs tighten slightly around his head. His ministrations had made you start to drip slightly, so he moved his tongue from your clit to your entrance, teasing you ever so slightly before plunging inside. He moved it in and out, lapping at the inner walls of your pussy as your slick wetness flooded you. 

“David,” you breathe as David feels your legs tighten around his head again. He was in heaven as he ate you out- you were sweeter than a peach and smelled more decadent than anything he’d ever had. He unzipped his pants and brought out his throbbing member, aching to be inside of you. You were so close, he was literally tasting you as you grew more and more excited with every small flick of his tongue. He began to pump himself as he worked you, face buried as deep into your heat as he could find himself as he felt you begin to tighten.

“S-stop,” you say, and he removes himself.

“Is everything alright?” he asks, concerned.

“Y-yeah,” you pant, “I just don’t want to cum yet.” 

Your statement sent a jolt of want too powerful to ignore straight through David’s body. No longer would he have to deny himself the pleasure of your beautiful form and he stood up, ready to connect you in a way only lovers can.

David leans over you as you lay on the edge of the bed, looking over your features as if you were a goddess before kissing you passionately and slipping inside. Your body instinctively comes up to meet him as he slowly pushes himself all the way in, stretching your walls with his girth. He holds himself inside of you and moves his hands to cradle your face, needing the feeling of being connected to you. You were not about to contest it- you wanted the closeness, too. 

David finally starts moving with deep thrusts, only pulling out slightly before pressing himself back in. You tangle your arms in his hair and around his back, and wrap your legs around his slender body as he moves in you. As he slid his thick member in and out of your walls, you felt yourself begin to contract again, orgasm building as you begin to tighten around him.

When your orgasm finally comes, it’s not violent or shocking, but familiar. You manage to pull yourself away from David’s lips long enough to breathe his name as you tremble underneath him. David works you through it with his passionate strokes, keeping a consistent rhythm as your inner walls shudder in utter ecstasy. 

“_____,” he whispers as he feels you contract around him. He looks to your face only to find it wet from the tears that had fallen from your eyes. He knew that they were not from pain or sadness, but from the sweet relief of being joined again. He could feel his own tears starting to well in his eyes as his continued to press himself inside of you. Once you’d finally come down from your orgasm, you manage to find your voice. 

“Can I be on top?”

David unintentionally thrust harder than he intended to at your question, earning him a moan and exciting him more than he already was.

“ _ Please?”  _ he asks. He was hoping you were serious.

You give him a small smile letting him know that  _ yes _ you were serious. Climbing into the bed, David soon finds himself underneath you as you tease both him and yourself by grinding against him. He moans and turns his head into the pillows, face red from the heat and embarrassment. You slip him inside you once again and yelp slightly as he hits you deeper than before. But, after a moment of adjusting, you slowly start to move up and down on him. Closing your eyes and throwing your head back, you start going faster, bouncing on his cock as it nearly splits you in half. 

David manages to remove himself from the pillows and watch in awe as you moved on top of him. You were even more stunning than what he’d seen in his fantasies, and you felt more heavenly than anything he could try to conjure. He rested his hands on your hips and guided you up and down the length of him, releasing soft moans as you rode him. But he still wanted you closer. He gently grabbed your hands and whispered, “come here,” as he pulled you down to kiss him. You felt him reach on hand into your hair and the other around your waist as he began to thrust upward into you. 

You could feel another orgasm building within you as he continued to spread you open. 

“D-david,” you whimper, “I’m so close.”

“I am too,” David whispered. His thrusting steadily got faster and faster, as did your hips as you came down to meet him. He clung to you and cried your name as his orgasm tore through his body, sending you over the edge yourself. You felt every little twitch and pulse as his hot cum flooded you, filling you to your absolute limit. You each come down from your orgasms together, panting and holding each other as the haze of sex begins to fade away, leaving you and David in the afterglow of your love. 

He gently tightens his grip on you again, before releasing you to do as you please. You allow yourself another moment to lay on him before rolling off, content. The two of you clean up and crawl back to each other silently- no words needed  to be said between the two of you. You loved David and he loved you back, and that knowledge put a happy smile on your face as he held you close, drifting off to sleep in each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campe Do him. Heyo.


End file.
